Traditional Tribulations
by Tiffany7898
Summary: AU: Everyone is expected to follow the traditions and rules in the palace of Planet Vegeta, no matter the cost. Some traditions would be out-dated by now, don't you think? Well, Vegeta doesn't think it would be. Trunks followed every tradition and rule, all but one. In which causing him to leave, but why? Well, Bulla intends to find out. The tradition that broke the family in two.
1. Prologue

_**AN: Hiya guys! A brand new story that I've been planning for months, has finally arrived! I made sure I planned out each and every chapter for this one, now this story will be long. Many things are going to happen! Also, just to clear this up, this story takes place on Planet Vegeta, and I'm making the Saiyan Language, Hindi. Now it mostly will be English but some lines will be in Hindi. Like for instance, a prayer that they say in this prologue, is in Hindi. Please review and enjoy guys! If you have a question or want me to explain something don't be afraid to ask!**_

* * *

**Prologue~**

"Now, our very own princess of Planet Vegeta! Bulla Vespia Ouji Briefs!"

The blue haired twenty year old walked up the steps and towards the podium. She folded her arms, and smirked, much like her father would. Bulla looked out to her class mates in her rank. She was very proud to have gone to school with them all. All of them very loyal, smart and strong. Devoting their lives to fight for their planet when needed. Bulla was happy to have graduated with them. Now, it's one of the day's she has been waiting for. To go home, back to the palace, see her family and friends. She couldn't wait.

But at that moment, she needed to make a speech. Then she'd be home free. "Classmates, I have to say that it has been a pleasure training and learning with you all. You all have worked very hard, and all of that work has finally paid off. Here we are graduating, moving onto the next chapters of our lives. I wish you all good luck in your next journey and I hope we do meet again sometime. As for our teachers, our masters, I'd like to thank you for giving us the knowledge and the proper training to become elites. Thank you all for an amazing ten years here at Crane Academy." Bulla said proudly.

Everyone, from classmates to masters, all stood up and cheered. It really has been an amazing ten years for Bulla. These Saiyans were like family to her. Once the ceremony was over, all of the young Saiyans returned to their dorms to pack. Bulla actually started packing her belongings since she woke up that morning. All she need to pack now was some pictures and the rest of her clothes. Bulla walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out one of the drawers, she picked up the extra shirts in there and tossed them into suitcase.

Then, she looked up to her vanity. She couldn't help but smile as she laid her royal blue eyes on her favorite picture. The picture consisted of her and her big brother, Trunks. Bulla was only ten years old in that picture, Trunks was twenty, they had taken the picture right before Trunks took her to Crane Academy. She sighed remembering that day. She cried a lot, her father had looked at her disgust when she did. She never wanted to leave, but it was tradition, and traditions were very important in the palace. Everyone is expected to follow all traditions and rules no matter the cost.

Her father though, didn't want her to leave as well, but he didn't show it. But Bulla knew in her heart that her father would miss her, she always knew what her father was feeling when she was with him. It was like a special father-daughter bond, and honestly, Bulla wouldn't want to have it any other way. That day, however, was not the last day Bulla had ever seen Trunks again. Bulla and her big brother were very close, anytime she needed help with anything or needed someone to be there for her, she would always go to him.

Bulla remembered one day, she had just turned eleven, and Trunks had came to visit her out of the blue. Usually when he came to visit her, he would call her and tell her, but this time, he just pulled her out of her basic training class. They had sat down on a bench by a lake, he told her that he would be leaving. For a very long time. Trunks told her that she was too little to understand, but Bulla begged him to tell her why. Trunks wouldn't tell her, he kept saying that it would only leave her with more questions in mind. He explained to her that when she grows older, she would find out and be able to understand.

Bulla still begged him to tell her why he was leaving. She didn't want her brother to leave her or their family, but according to him, he had no choice. Trunks had gave her a tight hug and a kiss on her forehead before he left. It was one of the worst days for Bulla, she hopes that when she returned to the palace, she could get some answers to why Trunks left.

She placed the picture in the front pocket of her suitcase along with the rest. It was time to go! Bulla zipped up her suitcase and capsulized it. Before, Bulla was planning to go straight to the palace, but she had decided a little earlier that she would stop by at her grandmother house. Both of her grandmothers, Bunny and Vespia, had been very good friends. But ever since her grandfather, the former King of Planet Vegeta, died, Vespia had moved out of the palace. She had felt as if it had no place for her anymore.

Of course, her son, Vegeta, who had just been crowned the new King, pleaded for her to stay. But Vespia wouldn't. Vespia moved in with her good friend Bunny and her husband Dr. Briefs. Vespia wanted to get a feel of what life as a commoner was. By that time, she was loving it. She had no worries, all she got to do was relax and spend a great amount of time with Bunny.

So Bulla planned on spending a night with her grandmothers, she really missed them and couldn't wait to spend a little time with them. Bulla double checked to make sure she didn't leave any of her belongings behind. Once she was finished, she left her dorm room and left the Crane Academy campus. '_Finally'_ She thought. _'I'm going home.'_

* * *

_Om Bhuur-Bhuvah Svah  
_

_Tat-Savitur-Varennyam  
_

_Bhargo Devasya Dhiimahi  
_

_Dhiyo Yo Nah Pracodayaat_

Vespia chanted this prayer three times, like she does every morning, and every night. That, was an important tradition back in the palace. She still kept these traditions going, traditions like this needed to stay alive in the Saiyan culture. Once Vespia was finished speaking her prayers, she got up and left her room. She quietly walked into the living area where Bunny was sitting, drinking a cup of tea.

"Morning Vespia." Bunny said, then took a sip of her tea.

"Morning Bunny, sleep well?" Vespia asked as she sat next to her long time friend.

"Like a baby." Bunny said as she lent back on her chair.

Bunny stared into her tea cup, Vespia looked at her, Bunny's eyes looked empty, she looked as if she had no emotion. Vespia sensed something was wrong. Bunny was usually cheery in the morning. But, what could be bothering her? Vespia didn't want to ask at first, so she began to think on what could be the problem. Did Bunny and Dr. Briefs have a quarrel the night before? Is something wrong with Dr. Briefs, he'd been a bit sick lately. Or could it be...yes, it had to be. No other thing could make Bunny this quiet and empty.

"I miss him too you know." Vespia spoke up.

"I-I don't know...he just ran across my mind when I woke up...maybe it's because Bulla is going to spend the night here. Those two were always close." Bunny said.

"Indeed they were. I just wish some traditions don't exist any more. If that one tradition hadn't existed, our lives around here would be much different." Vespia said.

Tears formed in Bunny's eyes as she thought about it more. "I wish he would come back...I wish Vegeta would change his mind about him." Bunny sniffled.

"Hopefully one day Bunny, one day everything would change." Vespia spoke softly, tears forming in her eyes as well.

Bunny opened her mouth to speak again, but what cut off by someone knocking on the door. "That must be Bulla." Bunny said as she wiped her tears away. Vespia quickly wiped her as well.

"She mustn't see us like this." Vespia said as she stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it to revile her granddaughter. "Bulla!" Vespia wrapped her arms around her and squeezed.

"It's great to see you too grandma Vespia." Bulla laughed and hugged her back.

"Come inside child, we have many things to talk about." Vespia said as Bulla walked inside.

Bulla came to a stop as she witnessed her grandma Bunny crying. "Grandma Bunny...what's the matter?" Bulla asked as she sat next to the older woman. Vespia sat on the other side of Bunny and gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Y-Your grandfather is just sick darling...I'm sorry, It's just that I'm hoping everything will okay for him." Bunny lied through her teeth. Vespia sighed and looked away, she was happy to see Bulla, but the tragedy that has happened before kept eating at her. Vespia and Bunny knew Bulla didn't know what had happened. They had wanted to tell her countless times before, but Vegeta had forbid it. He commanded that no one tell his daughter why her big brother left. Vegeta had told them she wouldn't understand and she never will. But Vespia thought otherwise. Maybe Bulla would be able to understand now.

But not yet, Vespia didn't want to tell her right away. _'__Let her get settled in first.'_ Vespia thought.

* * *

Around 11pm that night, Vespia and Bunny sat in the living area. They were quiet, until Vespia spoke up. "Bunny...I think we should tell her."

Bunny looked at her in awe. "Vespia, you know Vegeta forbid us."

"I know, but, I feel like Bulla would understand now." Vespia said softly. "She's old enough to know, she's been through a lot, I'm sure she'll understand why Trunks left."

"Grandma Vespia, Grandma Bunny...Why did he leave." Bulla spoke up. She had been standing in the archway, looking at her two grandmothers, her face so serious. Bulla didn't want to hear anymore bullshit. She wanted to know the truth.

Bunny and Vespia looked over to Bulla and back at each other. "I want the truth. Why did my brother leave?" Bulla asked again.

Bunny sighed and nodded. "You know, you're right, I believe she is ready to know." Bunny said. "Come Bulla." Bunny patted the ground next to her and Bulla walked over to them and sat down.

"Now, Bulla, this is a long story, many things have happened since you left for the academy. So sit quiet and just listen please." Vespia said.

Bulla nodded. "I'll do anything to know why he left. Go on."

Bunny and Vespia looked at each other and back at Bulla. "It began ten years ago, during the festival of lights, that same day Trunks was coming home from Crane Academy...who ever knew that festival would be the last he would ever spend with his family."


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: Just a little reminder, from this chapter to chapter 10 will be flashback chapters. Also, just to make this clear, I'm not using the Hindu religion for the Saiyan culture, I'm only using the language Hindi for some parts, and one little holiday for this chapter. I'd like to thank Writer'sFantasy for reading this over and editing it for me! Please go check out her stories guys she's a really great writer! Thank you guys for reading!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1~**_

"Happy Diwali!" Vespia cheered in front of the palace. Diwali, also known as the festival of lights, is a greatly celebrated holiday on Planet Vegeta. Civilians used lanterns years ago to help guide a filet of Saiyans back to their planet on the darkest day. Everyone lit lanterns and set them off into the sky every year. This, was a great tradition. The royal family was not only happy about the holiday, but also happy that the Prince was coming home from ten long years at Crane Academy. Queen Bulma, happiest of them all, walked out of the palace towards her mother-in-law, Vespia. Her smile never left her face, not even for a second.

"Vespia, have you seen any sign of him?" Bulma asked as she stood next to her.

"Welcome to the palace, please, take a lantern, we will release them all tonight." Vespia spoke to one of the council men's wife before turning to Bulma. Vespia smiled at her daughter-in-law, she wouldn't lie, Bulma did look a bit creepy, but Vespia couldn't blame her. She did the same thing years ago when her son, Vegeta, announced that he was coming from Crane Academy. Vespia was extremely happy to see her son after ten years, now Bulma was the same. "He hasn't arrived yet, Bulma." Vespia chuckled. "But don't fret, his lavender head will show up soon."

"Oh I just can't wait to see him. I miss him so much and I know he must have grown up a lot. I just want to see my baby." Bulma said as she clasped her hands together, looking up at the sky.

Vespia laughed at Bulma's excitement, she saw so much of herself in that blue-haired woman. She is a great Queen, even though she's not even Saiyan. Though some believe she is, due to her attitude and pride. She might be human, but she was a Saiyan at heart. "I know you want to see him, Bulma. Trust me, I was the same way when Vegeta announced he was coming back. Trunks is very different now from when he was little. He's no baby anymore." Vespia stated. "He's twenty now, right?"

"Correct, he turned twenty about two months ago." Bulma affirmed, whilst looking out to the crowd of people near the palace. "Many people have come to celebrate with us, I believe this is more than last year." Bulma said as she looked back at Vespia.

"Yes, I believe so too, seems many people want to celebrate at the palace this year." Vespia replied. "Though I do believe a certain girl is missing, council men Karasuma's daughter."

"Oh, right, I saw her mother and father here already, I thought she would be here..." Bulma said as she looked around. "I mean after all, she'd been dying to see her best friend again."

"Indeed she has, she dreaded the day he left, I expected her to be one of the first people here to greet Trunks." Vespia said. She chuckled, the girl had been Trunks' best friend since they learnt how to walk. They went everywhere together. Those two were inseparable. Until the day Trunks left, Vespia remembered how much the girl cried. She didn't blame her, Vespia wouldn't be able to spend ten years without her best friend either. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere, waiting for his return."

"Actually your majesty, that girl is right here." Bulma and Vespia turned their heads to the left to find a girl standing next to them. Her hair lengthy and dark, eyes colored of chocolate-brown, and skin ever so lightly tanned. "Queen Bulma, Miss Vespia." She stated as she bowed out of respect. "It's a pleasure seeing you both again."

"Nikkita Ojo, here we were thinking you were never here, and here you are now." Bulma chuckled. "C'mon, stop bowing, I've known you since you were just a baby, you're like family, you don't need to bow."

"No, that's not how I was raised, you are the Queen and I must greet you with respect. Same to you Miss Vespia." Nikkita stated as she stood upright.

Vespia walked over to her, opening her arms as she smiled. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "It's very good to see you, Nikkita." Vespia said. "I bet you're out front with us waiting for his arrival."

"You know me very well." Nikkita chuckled as she hugged Vespia back. They let go after a second and Bulma walked over to her, hugging her as well.

"I'm sure you miss him as much as I do." Bulma said after she let go.

Nikkita shook her head quickly. "Oh no, I do miss him, but not as much as you my Queen. Being ten years away from your son, it's the hardest for you." Nikkita replied.

"Yes indeed, but being ten years away from your best friend must have been eating at you." Bulma said as she smiled.

"Maybe it did." Nikkita said. "Has he told you what time he should be here?"

Vespia shook her head. "No, he just told us that he would arrive today." Vespia replied. "He'll come soon though."

* * *

"But Miss 18!"

"Bulla, you must understand that before you go greet everyone, you need to put on traditional clothing. It's a holiday! Sweat pants and a T-shirt aren't going to work." 18 insisted. 18 laughed and shook her head at the little blue-haired girl as she pouted. 18 had been princess Bulla's nanny since she had been born. 18 even helped raised Trunks. 18 is a long time friend of the queen, Bulma invited her to Planet Vegeta for a better life. Being the princess' nanny was a good paying job, but the little princess was hard to control at times.

18 actually liked life on Planet Vegeta better than life on Earth. The town she lived in now was more exciting, and many of the residents there didn't get on her nerves. She and her family lived in a small house, but it was perfect to them. They also owned a little Sweet shop to make some extra money. "Come now Bulla, let me choose a nice outfit-"

"Hold it right there Miss 18! I know how much you do for me, and I appreciate that! But I'm 10 years old now, I believe I can choose my own clothes!" Bulla protested.

18 laughed and held her hands up in surrender. "Alright princess, go on and choose, then let's see if it's appropriate." 18 said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Also, I'm not sure if your mother or father have told you, they were so busy this morning they didn't have time to come see you."

"That's okay! I know mommy and daddy are busy, they spend enough time with me anyway!" Bulla replied as she searched through her rack of traditional clothes. "What is it that I probably don't know?"

"You're big brother is coming home today." 18 said. Before 18 could say another word, Bulla jumped on her with excitement. "Really?" The ten year old asked. 18 chuckled and nodded. "Yes really, he phoned in and told your mother this morning before you woke up." 18 said.

"Oh my gosh! This is great! I haven't seen Trunksies ever since I took that field trip to Crane Academy!" Bulla said excitedly. "I mean I talk to him from the video phone all the time but I finally get to see him in person again! This is a special occasion! This calls for one of my best outfits!" Bulla ran into her closet and searched through the racks with speed. "Found one! It's perfect!"

"Lets see it then, put it on." 18 said.

"Okay!" Bulla replied cheerfully. As Bulla began to change, 18 heard a knock on the door, she turned toward it and yelled. "Who is it?"

"Chi-Chi!"

"Come in!" 18 shouted and Chi-Chi walked in. "Hello Chi-Chi." 18 said as she waved.

"Hello 18, I see you're helping the princess get ready." Chi-Chi said. "Have you told her the news?"

"I have, and she's beyond happy." 18 chuckled.

Chi-Chi laughed and sat down at the edge of the bed. She was the palace maid, long time friend of the queen and 18. Chi-Chi came along with 18 to Planet Vegeta years ago, not only for a better life, but also for her husband, Goku, or Kakarot as everyone on this planet calls him. She wanted him to get closer to his family here. She, her husband and two children lived in the same town as 18 and her family. "I figured she would be, I just came in to make her bed but since she's still here I'll just wait until she leaves." Chi-Chi said.

"Hi Miss Chi-Chi!" Bulla said as she walked out. "You like?" She asked. Bulla grinned and began to model. "I've been saving this for something good, and brother's return is the best!"

Chi-Chi and 18 smiled. "It looks beautiful Bulla." 18 replied.

"Indeed it does." Chi-Chi said. "Are you ready to go greet the guests?"

Bulla nodded eagerly. "And to greet Trunks!"

"Come then, let's go and let Miss Chi-Chi do her job." 18 said as she stood up. "See you later Chi-Chi."

"Bye Miss Chi-Chi!" Bulla said as she ran towards the door, she yanked it open and ran out. 18 laughed and looked over to Chi-Chi. "By any chance, did you see her eat any sweets this morning?"

"I wasn't in the kitchen so most likely she did." Chi-Chi chuckled.

"This day is going to be very interesting then." 18 said as she walked out of the room to find the princess.

* * *

"I think that's everyone." Vespia said as she looked around. No one else had walked or flew towards the palace. "Let's go inside."

Bulma and Nikkita nodded and began to walked towards the gates. "Close the gates before more people come and the palace overflows." Bulma said.

"I'll close them." Nikkita said as she walked over to the latches by the gates.

"So there isn't anymore room for the Prince?"

Bulma turned around, her smiled couldn't be anymore bigger. She saw her son, but, he was so much older and bigger since she last saw him. He truly was a man now. "Trunks!" She shouted excitedly. Bulma ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Son I'm so glad you're finally home, I've missed you." Bulma said as she squeezed him. Trunks laughed and hugged her back. "It's good to be home, and I've missed you too, mother." He said.

"There's my grandson!" Vespia said cheerfully as she walked over to him. Trunks and Bulma let go of each other and Vespia wrapped her arms around him. "Welcome home Prince Trunks." Vespia said as she smiled. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too grandma." Trunks replied. "You haven't changed a bit."

Vespia chuckled and let him go. "Oh I know, I still look young don't I?" Vespia laughed.

"Of course grandma, you're looking young as ever." Trunks chuckled. He looked over to Nikkita who still stood by the gate, a small smile on her face. "And you are?"

Her smile turned into a frown instantly. "You're really going to say that after all these years?" She asked as she folded her arms. She couldn't tell, was he joking, or did he really forget who she was? Trunks smirked and walked over to her. "What would you like me to say?"

Nikkita rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips. "Oh I don't know, you don't seem to remember me so I'm wondering to myself- Why did I even come?" She said. Trunks laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Of course I remember you, Nikkita. It's been a very long time since I've since you." He said, then let her go. "And I'll say, you've really grown since the last time I saw you."

"Well I wasn't going to stay that little flat chested girl now would I?" Nikkita asked. Trunks snickered and folded his arms. "That flat chested little girl didn't have a lot of attitude as much as the girl I'm seeing now." Trunks replied. Nikkita smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, I just didn't expect for you to say that at first." She said.

"Well, I'm not sure what else to say." Trunks admitted. Nikkita rolled her eyes once more. "Of course you don't, shall we all go inside now?" Nikkita asked as she looked over to Bulma and Vespia who stood and watched the conversation before them. "Yes of course, Trunks you must greet your father." Bulma said. "Your sister as well, I'm sure 18 and Chi-Chi have told her."

Trunks nodded and looked over to the palace. "Let's go then, wouldn't want to keep them waiting." He said as he began to walk towards the palace, Bulma, Vespia and Nikkita following closely behind him.

* * *

"Miss 18! Do you see him anywhere? Do you think he's here yet?" Bulla asked as she walked through the hall towards the entrance.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon-"

"Trunks!" Bulla shouted as she saw him. Bulla ran over to him and jumped into his arms. "Big brother I missed you!" Bulla said cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you too Bulla." Trunks said as he hugged her back. Trunks put her down then looked over to 18. "Miss 18, it's good to see you." Trunks said. 18 smiled and walked over to him, she hugged him and looked at him. "It's good to see you too Trunks, how was the academy?" She asked.

"Well, it was hard the first year, since I didn't know how to do my laundry or practically anything home related." He admitted. "But I got to hang of it. Please tell me your teaching Bulla how to do those things, because when it's time for her to go she'll be in my position."

"I've been trying to teach her but the girl just doesn't want to." 18 chuckled.

"Bulla." Bulma said warning. "I thought I told you to listen to Miss 18 when she teaches you, she won't be around forever to do these things."

Bulla pouted and looked over to her mother. "But those things are boring! I want to learn how to fight like Daddy and Trunks!" Bulla argued.

"It's fine, Bulma, she'll learn eventually." 18 said. "Come Trunks, your father is at his throne waiting for you."

Trunks nodded and looked over to his mother. "I'll be back in a bit, I'll go greet father then the rest of the guests." He said. Bulma nodded and waved. "See you later son." She said.

The rest waved him off and he walked through the hall into the main room filled with guests. Trunks walked in the back towards the stairs, receiving many stares and glances from some guests. Maybe they didn't recognize him yet, he guessed. He walked up the stairs and around the back towards the throne room. He pushed open the big golden double doors and walked in to see his father, sitting on his throne in traditional Saiyan armor, with a smirk on his face.

"Father." Trunks said as he bowed. "It's good to see you again."

Vegeta smirked, he wouldn't admit it, but he really did miss his son. Just by looking at Trunks, Vegeta was quite surprised to see how much he'd changed. He knew Crane Academy was the best in the business, their specialty was discipline, respect and strategy. He knew his son had become a great warrior. Vegeta, was very proud of him. "Welcome home boy." Vegeta said. "And...It's good to see you again too...you've been missed greatly, your mother couldn't stop blabbering about you once you told her you were coming home."

Trunks chuckled and stood up straight. "Sounds like her to do that." Trunks said.

Vegeta stood from his throne and walked down the couple of steps up to his son. He placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke. "Come, let us celebrate and release the lanterns." Trunks nodded as he and Vegeta walked out of the throne room to greet the guests. It had been a long day, but once the lanterns were lit and set free, the guests began to leave.

"Council men Karasuma." Trunks called as he walked over to the older man.

Karasuma looked over to the young Prince. "Prince Trunks, good to see you boy!" Karasuma said. "How was the academy?"

"The academy was pretty good, how are things with you?" Trunks asked. Karasuma had been in Trunks' life for a long while. Karasuma had been the one to teach his daughter, Nikkita, and Trunks, basic martial arts at a very young age.

"Couldn't have been better." Karasuma replied.

"Good, good, do you know where Nikkita is?" Trunks asked, "I'd like to speak to her." .

"I believe she's in the gardens with Princess Bulla." Karasuma answered.

Trunks nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you Karasuma." He gave a slight nod proceeding to walk off to the back of the palace. He walked out of the back doors and into the garden to find his best friend and little sister watching the lanterns in the sky.

"They're so pretty." Bulla awed in amazement as she pointed to a group of lanterns in the sky.

"Yeah they really are." Nikkita added as she stared up at them.

"Hey, Nikkita, hey little princess." Trunks said as he sat down next to his sister.

"Hi big brother." Bulla responded, then looked at him.

"Hey." Nikkita said as she looked at him as well.

"Nikkita I know we haven't seen each other in a while, so I was thinking, why don't we have one of those 'us' days, like we used to when we were little." Trunks said.

Nikkita smiled and nodded. "Sure, are you planning on doing anything tomorrow?" She asked.

Trunks shook his head. "No, you wanna go to the arena tomorrow?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, sounds great." Nikkita said softly.

"Hey! I want an 'us' day with you!" Bulla pouted as she looked at Trunks. Trunks chuckled and nodded.

"Sure Bulla, we can have an 'us' day too." Trunks said. "I'll take you out after school one day."

"Sounds perfect!" Bulla said. The trio smiled and looked back up to the sky and watched the lanterns slowly float away.


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! They mean a lot to me! Also, just so you don't get confused, if I do put up a long Author's Note, it means I'm trying to tell you something important about the story. So please do take the time to read them so you don't get confused. Thank you!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2~**_

The next day, Trunks had left the palace to the upper class area of Planet Vegeta. He'd been in this neighborhood many times as a child. It felt good to be back around places like this, he felt like he was truly home. Walking by a familiar house, he saw a little girl with short brunette hair reaching to her shoulders. Her eyes green and her skin lightly tanned. She looked around Bulla's age, and she seemed very familiar. The girl was sitting on a small rocking chair reading a what seemed to be a book of fairy tales.

She looked up from her book, her pricing green eyes looking into his icy blue eyes. Instantly, she smiled and waved. "Hello Prince Trunks! Welcome back!" She shouted. Trunks studied this little girl for a moment. She seemed so familiar but why. "Trunks do you remember me?" She asked as she stood up. "I don't blame you if you don't, I was only 3 when you left."

Trunks blinked, he tried to remember who this little girl was, but he couldn't. He opened his mouth to say something, but she had cut him off. "You know my big sister!" She shouted. "Ring any bells now?"

Trunks grinned, now he knew her. It was Artemis, Nikkita's little sister, last time he saw her she was just a toddler. "Artemis, look how big you've gotten." Trunks chuckled as he walked up the couple of steps onto the porch. "Good to see you again."

Artemis smiled and nodded. "It's good to see you too, Nikkita's inside getting ready actually." Artemis stated. "She'll be-"

"Oh hey." Nikkita said as she opened the front door. She smiled and stepped outside, she wore basic active wear, a sports bra and running shorts. Nikkita looked over to her little sister and folded her arms. "Aren't you supposed to be studying?" She asked. Trunks smirked and looked down to Artemis. Karasuma was always strict about education, he wanted the best for his daughters and education was the key to a great future for them. "You know dad's not going to like it if you keep reading that book of yours all day." Nikkita warned.

Artemis pouted and looked up to her older sister. "I'll read one more chapter then start studying I promise!" She said as she clasped her hands together. Nikkita smirked and nodded. "Alright, but when I get back your head better be in the books, I know you have a test tomorrow." Nikkita said as she walked down the steps of the porch.

"I will, I'm gonna ace that test!" Artemis said confidently.

"That's my sister!" Nikkita chuckled. She looked over to Trunks who was leaning against the concrete post. "Ready to go?" She asked. Trunks nodded and walked down the steps.

"See you later Artemis!" Trunks said as he waved to the little girl. Artemis waved back and stepped inside the house, closing the door behind her. Trunks looked over to Nikkita and playfully punched her in the arm. "I see you're coaching your little sister into becoming a scholar as well." Trunks said.

"She wants to get into politics, she wants to help make decisions in war, so if she wants to do that she needs to work hard for it." Nikkita stated. They began to walk towards the battle arena just down the block.

"What about you huh?" Trunks asked. "I thought you wanted to be the first woman to ever lead a Saiyan army. How's that working out for you?"

"It's actually going pretty well so far. I've gotten the education I needed. All I need now is to ace the battle strategy exam and pass my physical strength test in order to join the army." Nikkita said. "Then all I need to do is work my way up from there."

Trunks smiled at her, he always admired how much she worked towards her goals. "That's really good, I'm glad to hear that, I knew you could do it." Trunks said. "I'm sure father will pick you to join the elite army, then soon you'll be general in no time."

"That's what I hope for." Nikkita said as they finally reached the arena. "You wanna spar or just jog around the arena for a bit?"

"Let's just jog, we'll be able to talk more." Trunks said. Nikkita nodded and they began to jog around the arena.

"So how was the academy?" She asked. Trunks looked over to her and shrugged. "It was tough, but great. I really liked it there." He replied.

Nikkita huffed and looked over to him. "Trunks can I say something?" Nikkita asked.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" He asked.

"Phone calls, letters, e-mails. I sent you all of those, and not one reply from you." Nikkita stated as she punched him hard in the arm. "Very rude." The impact almost made him fall, she had really gotten stronger. Trunks smiled nervously and looked over to her. "I barely had time to talk to my family, Nikkita. I would have replied but I was caught up in things." He said.

Nikkita chuckled and shook her head. "Are you sure it was 'things' or was it other people?" She asked. "Specifically other girls."

"Ah, well, you know me, the girls just can't stay away." Trunks chuckled. Nikkita laughed and looked at him. "Oh yeah you stud." She joked. Trunks laughed as they slowed down into a walk. "Oh yeah, you finally admit it, I'm a stud." Trunks said.

"Well then, since you were so caught up with other girls, did you even miss me?" Nikkita asked softly.

"What do you think?" Trunks asked.

"I think..." Nikkita began, still deciding on what to say.

"What do you think?" Trunks asked again.

"I think..." Nikkita said again, still thinking.

"What do you think Nikkita?" Trunks asked one last time.

"I think Trunks, that you did miss me." Nikkita said.

"Well." Trunks began as he wrapped an arm around her. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

Nikkita smiled and looked up at him. "How sweet."

"Oh yeah, I know I'm sweet." Trunks chuckled. "Now, my turn to ask a question."

"Alright, go a head." Nikkita said.

"Has any crazy guy come to ask for your hand in marriage?" Trunks asked.

"What do you think?" Nikkita asked, imitated him.

"I think..." Trunks began.

"What do you think?" Nikkita asked again.

"I think..." Trunks said again.

"What do you think Trunks?" Nikkita asked.

"Well, I think Nikkita." He began as he stepped behind her. He placed his other hand on her shoulder and pointed straight towards the palace. "I think, I can beat you to the palace doors."

"Really?" Nikkita asked as she looked at him.

"Really." He responded.

Nikkita smirked and elbowed him in the stomach. "Don't bet on that." She stated, then took off. Trunks hunched over and held his stomach, she really did become a lot stronger. "Hey! Nikkita! Not fair!" He shouted as he ran after her. Nikkita laughed and ran as fast as she could towards the palace.

* * *

"Morning 18." Bulma yawned as she walked into the kitchen. 18 looked over to the queen and smiled. "Good morning Bulma, sleep well?" She asked as she turned back to the toaster. 18 took the two pieces of golden bread from the toaster and placed them on the plate.

"Yes, very well." Bulma replied. "I just woke Bulla, she should be getting ready for school."

"Right, I'm making her breakfast right now." 18 said as she flipped a pancake.

"Looks really good." Bulma said looking at the pancake.

"I could make you some-"

"No, no, it's fine I'll make it myself. You just make sure little miss 'I can do everything myself' is ready for school." Bulma chuckled.

18 smiled and nodded. "I'll do that." 18 smiled. Bulma put her hand on 18's shoulder and smiled. "Thank you so much for everything you do. Really, if there is anything you would like Vegeta and I to do, we will do it." Bulma stated. She really cared for her friend, she was grateful for 18, she was such a good help.

"That's nice of you, Bulma. But you don't need to." 18 said.

Bulma shook her head. "No, I don't need to, but I want to. So anything you need, anything at all, we're here for you." Bulma said.

"Thank you Bulma." 18 said.

"No problem, I'm going to take a walk around the palace." Bulma informed her. "If Bulla gives you any problem just send someone for me and I'll there to straighten her out."

18 chuckled and nodded. "Will do." She said. Bulma waved and walked out of the kitchen and into the main square of the palace. Looking around, she admired the different, colorful paintings. Before she became queen, this place had been very bland. Vespia didn't really have a say in what to do in the palace. Her husband was cruel, well, at least that's how everyone described him. Vespia, on the other hand, saw something different. She saw that he could really be kind and gentle. But she knew he couldn't act that way around others, it would show that he was weak, especially to Freiza. So he hid his soft side, really well too. He acted ruthless and cold-bloodied.

But it's not like he had a choice. Bulma remembered when Vespia told her everything about her husband, it was the day he died. Nobody had ever seen Vespia so sad, Bulma was touched that Vespia only opened up to her. She felt a lot closer to her mother-in-law that day. Bulma smiled as she remembered all the good times she had with her as she opened the door to go outside. Only her train of thought was lost after something hit the door. Bulma took a couple of steps back and raised an eye brow.

"What the hell?" She said as she opened the door again, only to find Nikkita, laying on the ground holding her nose. "Oh my gosh, Nikkita I'm so sorry I didn't know you were coming." Bulma said as she helped her up. Nikkita took her hand off her nose and looked at the queen. "Oh, Queen Bulma, no, no, you don't need to apologize I should have been more careful." Nikkita said.

"Nikkita what were you doing?" Bulma asked. "You hit the door so hard I flew back a couple of steps."

Nikkita laughed nervously. "Well, Trunks and I were racing towards the door, but I didn't expect for it to open, and well..." Nikkita said.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Bulma said.

"Like I said, Bulma. It's okay, you didn't know I was coming." Nikkita said.

"You said you were running with, Trunks, where is he?" Bulma asked her.

"I thought he was behind me, he should've been here by now." Nikkita said as she turned around. Once she did, she saw him, leaning against the gate post with the biggest smirk on his face.

"How did that door to the face feel?" Trunks asked. He began to laugh as Nikkita glared at him. "That's karma for elbowing me in the stomach." He said as he walked over to her. "Wanna go in to get something to eat?" He asked.

Nikkita shook her head. "No, I think I should be heading home. My father is introducing me to a former general so I could ask what's it's like to be in that position." She said. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Oh, well, come visit afterwards if you want." Trunks said. "I'll see you later." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. "Also, be careful next time." He chuckled. "If you hit the door harder you could have broken your nose."

Nikkita chuckled and hugged him. "Yeah, yeah, I know." She said. They let go of each other and Nikkita looked over to Bulma. "Nice seeing you again, Bulma. Have a good day." She said as she waved.

Bulma smiled and waved back. "Bye Nikkita, have a good day yourself." She said as Nikkita walked away. Bulma looked over to her who tried to hold his laugh back. "You couldn't even ask if she was okay?" She asked as she folded her arms.

"Mom, she's fine! She's a tough girl, a blow to the nose is nothing." He said.

"Still, Trunks, it's polite." Bulma said.

"I don't need to be polite around her." Trunks said. "She knows me too well. Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower and get something to eat." He said as he walked inside.

"Alright son." Bulma said as she walked out of the palace and into the yard.

* * *

"Oh c'mon! We can do so much better than this!" Bulla hollered at the TV screen. She sat on her king size bed in her room watching a sport called Bacrosse.

"Bulla, stop watching the game and put on your uniform. You're going to be late." 18 said as she laid Bulla's school uniform on the bed.

"Okay! Okay!" Bulla said as she grabbed the uniform. Bulla began to put on the shirt, putting it over her head, but then she heard the crowd cheer. She scrambled to pull the shirt down in order to see why the crowd was cheering. Once she did, she grinned. "Yes! Forty to fifteen! Take that Earth!" Bulla shouted happily.

"Oh, Bulla, please not so loud." 18 said as she held her head. Bulla finished putting on her uniform then looked at her nanny. "Miss 18, what's wrong?" She asked.

18 looked at the younger girl and shook her head. "I just have a headache, don't worry." 18 said. "Are you ready for school?"

"Okay, if you aren't feeling better you can tell mommy and we'll have the best doctors for you!" Bulla said cheerfully. "And yes I am!"

18 smiled and nodded. "Alright, good." She said as she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" She shouted.

Trunks walked in and closed the door behind him. "Bulla, are you watch the game?" Trunks asked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Bulla nodded and pointed at the TV. "We're gonna win! The game only has three minutes left!" Bulla stated.

"Ah, but a lot can happen in three minutes Bulla." Trunks said. "You never know what could happen."

The siblings stared at the TV, waiting for the next play to happen, but then, Planet Vegeta scored. "Yes!" Trunks shouted. "We won!"

"Shhh!" Bulla hushed him." Stay quiet, Miss 18 isn't feeling well." Bulla said.

"Really? 18 what's wrong?" Trunks asked as he looked over to her. 18 looked at him and sighed. "I just have this really bad headache." She said as she held her hand up to her forehead. "And I think I have a fever too."

Trunks frowned. "Then why are you here?" He asked. "You should be home resting. Does mother know?"

18 shook her head. "No she doesn't, and it's okay. It's my job-"

"No, no, no, you're sick. Go home and get some rest." Trunks said. 18 shook her head again. "No, Trunks, it's okay, really." She said.

"You're going home to get some rest wither you like it or not." Trunks said as he folded his arms. "I'll even bring you the best medication right here from the palace. That way your family may stay with you while you're like this."

"Trunks-"

"No protesting." Trunks interrupted. "18 you're like my second mother, you took care of me when I was little so it's time I return the favor. I'll bring you the medicine once the new shipment comes in two days. Now go home."

18 sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Trunks." She said as she got up.

"Of course Miss 18, feel better." Trunks said as she walked out of the room. "Alright, time for you to go to school."

Bulla pouted and looked at him. "I don't wanna go! I wanna stay home with you!" Bulla said. "When are we gonna have our 'us' day?"

"Tell you what, after school, you and I will spend the rest of the day together." Trunks offered. "How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" She said cheerfully.

Trunks chuckled and got up from the bed. "Alright, let's take you to school."

"Fiiinnne." Bulla groaned as she got up. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: I**__** have a little announcement. I won't be able to update this story much anymore, I'm sorry, but school is starting up again for me. I'll be able to update on the weekends but no promises if I will. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story! Thank you all for reading!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3~**_

After Trunks dropped off his little sister at school, he went back to the palace. He remembered the day before, his father wanted to discuss some things with him. So he went straight to the conference room. Trunks wondered exactly what his father wanted to discuss. Did he want to know how much he'd learnt from the academy? Or did it have something to do with the kingdom? He was next in line to be King after all.

Trunks quickly walked up the stairs and towards the rear of the palace. Nodding towards a couple of servants on break, he walked over to a tall door. Opening it, he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Morning father." Trunks greeted. Vegeta had been sitting at the end of the table with a couple of papers laid out in front of him. He looked up to his son and signaled him to come sit down.

"Boy, do you know why I've called you here?" Vegeta asked as he lean back in his chair. Trunks shifted his eyes to the papers and back at his father. "Not entirely. Though I'm thinking it has something to do with those papers." Trunks answered. Vegeta nodded and sighed. "Son, soon it's going to be your turn to take the throne." Vegeta began. "You've already have the skills of an elite, but now it's time that I teach you more about this planet."

"Politics?" Trunks asked. Trunks had known much about politics, he had taken a class about it back at the academy. Vegeta nodded and looked at his son. "Yes, and I must teach you the responsibilities of being King, the problems that may come with it, and how to resolve them." Vegeta said. "But, before we get into all of that, you must take an oath."

Trunks lean back in his chair and nodded. "I will."

"Good." Vegeta said. "Now, on with the oath. Raise your right hand."

Trunks lifted his right hand and stared at his father. "You must always tend to the planet's and civilization's needs. Will you?" Vegeta began.

"I will."

"You must take control, and never show you are weak. Will you?"

"I will."

"You will do what's best for this kingdom, even if it means risking your own life. Will you?"

"I will."

"You will protect those dearest to you, you will do whatever it takes. Will you?"

"I will."

"You will be loyal to your kingdom. Will you?"

"I will."

"You will follow every tradition in this palace. You will follow every rule. You will not go against these words. Will you?"

"...I will."

* * *

"We won!" Shouted a blonde haired girl, running through the narrow streets of Arantania. "We won!" She cheered and cheered all the way to a sweet shop just down the road and ran inside to the register. "Goten! Goten!" She yelled. A boy with jet black hair and onyx eyes looked up to see the cheerful girl. "Marron! What's the score! Did Planet Vegeta win?" He asked.

The girl, Marron, grinned and nodded. "Forty-six to fifteen!" She answered. "Celebrate! A small ice cream bowl is free for today!"

"Mar, you sure Krillin will allow that?" Goten asked.

Marron shrugged. "We get enough money. Besides, dad gave me this sweet shop for my nineteenth birthday, he said I'm in charge. So I say a small ice cream bowl is free as a celebration!"

Goten grinned and nodded. "Alright!" He said. "Oh, could you take his to my dad please?" Goten grabbed a small brown bag filled with sweets. "I know he wanted to know if we won, and he had ordered these."

Marron nodded and took the bag. "I'll go tell him. See ya later Goten!"

Goten waved as Marron ran out of the shop and down the road towards the Son household. Waving to familiar faces as she ran by. Once she got to the Son household, she walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She sighed and waited patiently for someone to answer. Then, the door opened, reliving a tall man with jet black hair, going in all different directions. He grinned at Marron and waves. "Hiya Marron!"

"Hi Kakarot!" Marron greeted as she held out the small bag. "Goten sent these, also, we won!"

"I know! I heard your father cheering earlier." Kakarot said as he took the bag. "Ah yes! All my favorite sweets! I've been dying to eat them."

"I bet you have." Marron said. "Well Kakarot, it was nice seeing you again. Tell Chi-Chi and Gohan I said hi!"

"Will do Marron!" Kakarot said as he stuffed a large caramel covered berry in his mouth. He waved and chewed as Marron walked down the stairs. Kakarot then realized where she might be going. He quickly ate the sweets and yelled. "Marron wait!"

Marron turned around and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"You don't plan on going to see Cheryl do you?" Kakarot asked. "She's with her mom in a wedding proposal to Mirai's family."

"Oh, well I wouldn't interrupt anything." Marron said as she waved him off. "I promise! I have my ways of telling her!"

Kakarot sighed and leaned against the arch way. "If you say so Marron." He said. "Good luck, hopefully Alaria doesn't catch you."

"Even if she does, what can she do?" Marron chuckled. "She loves me!"

Kakarot laughed and shook his head. "Good luck anyway, you'll need it."

"Thanks Kakarot!" Marron said as she waved. "See you again soon!" And with that, Marron walked off. She walked out to the street and a couple of houses down. Marron was going to go see her best friend Cheryl. Those two have been best friends since they met at just three years old. Alaria was Cheryl's mother, she was strict, but Alaria had a good side. She was kind when she wanted to be, but piss her off and it'll be the end of you.

Marron chuckled as she thought of the outcomes if Alaria did catch her during this important time. Soon she walked up the Eberlee manor, she looked around and smirked as she found what she was looking for. A window and stairs leading right to it. Quietly, she walked up the stairs and stopped just before the window, she took a step to the right behind one of the exotic tall flowers Alaria likes to plant. Marron pushes a couple of flowers away so she could see inside the room.

There they were, Cheryl in her traditional saiyan clothes and Alaria right beside her. Across from them, sat an elderly looking woman, maybe a few years older than Alaria. She and another older woman sat next to each other. Marron had to make this quick, then go on home.

Marron whistled, in a way that only Cheryl would know. It sounded like a bird, but Marron whistled three times, and that was the key to knowing it was her. Cheryl looked out the window and Marron waved her hand. Cheryl smiled as Marron took another step to the right, showing herself a little bit so Cheryl could see her.

"We won!" Marron whispered.

But inside, the two elder woman has been listening to Alaria describe Cheryl. "She's very quiet, you would rarely hear from her-"

"Yes!" Cheryl shouted and clasped her hands together. The two woman on the other side of the room jumped slightly at her outburst.

"Quiet?" One of them questions.

Alaria glared at Cheryl and looked back over to the two woman. "Sometimes she gets excited." She assured them.

"Oh, well, Mirai doesn't really mind if a woman is quiet or loud. As long as he loves her." One of them said.

Outside, Marron took another step towards the edge of the stairs. "Tyran." She whispered. "Tyran."

"Mirai had talked-" One of the lady's began.

"Tyran!" Cheryl said excitedly.

"Tyran?" The older woman looked at Alaria. "If there is someone else-"

"No! No! Don't think in such a way!" Alaria said nervously. "C-Cheryl just thinks of, her...uncle! Her uncle Tyran! He had been away to the army for quite some time now and she just remembers him every time something special is happening."

"Oh, another man in the army, that's good." The woman said.

Alaria nodded and muttered a curse under her breath, Cheryl chuckled nervously and leaned back on the couch, looking sideways at the window.

"Forty-six." Marron whispered.

"So do tell us Cheryl, how old are you?" One of the woman asked. Only Cheryl wasn't paying attention. "Forty-six!" She exclaimed.

Alaria and the two woman's eyes widen. "Forty-six?" The woman asked.

Alaria kicked Cheryl in the shin under the coffee table and smiled to the woman. "Oh no, she's just joking, Cheryl is twenty years old."

"Ah, now that's better, she looks that age."

Cheryl looked out the window and waved her hand, signaling Marron to go. "I'll see you after." She whispered. Marron nodded and went to step away from the plant again, only she didn't realize she was right by the stairs. Marron tumbled down the steps and landed on the concrete. "Ow." She said as she held her head.

"What was that?" Alaria asked as she looked out of the window.

"Uh, i-it was um, it was one of your flower pots! The wind had knocked it over." Cheryl lied.

Alaria looked back at Cheryl and glared, she knew something was up. "Well then, I'll go check up on the flowers, you'll come with me won't you?"

"Uh well-"

Alaria growled and Cheryl's eyes widened. "Yeah of course mom." She said quickly.

The two woman looked at each other and back at Alaria. "You go check on your plants, we'll be taking our leave." One of the woman said. "We'll leave an invitation if we accept or not."

The woman took an envelope out of her pocket and set it down on the table, then they both stood up and waved goodbye. Cheryl and Alaria waved back. Alaria looked down at the envelope and picked it up, putting it in her pocket before Cheryl could even reach for it. "Oh no, you won't get to know until I find out what's going on here." Alaria stated. "Let's go."

They both got up and walked out of the room. They walked into the hallway, down the stairs and towards the front yard. Alaria looked around for any signs of her flowers being damaged, she found nothing. But then, she noticed some blonde hair blowing from the breeze on the side of the house. Alaria glared and walked over to it, reaching for the blonde hair, she pulled it. Marron shrieked and turned to face Alaria.

"I should have known it was you." Alaria said calmly.

"Alaria! Listen, I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't Marron." Alaria said. "Now, I wish I could punish you but that's not my job. Let's see what you father has to say about this."

Alaria grabbed Marron and Cheryl by their arms and dragged them out of the yard towards Krillin's house. Luckily, his house was across the street. Alaria crossed the road and into the yard, walking up the stairs, still hanging onto Marron and Cheryl.

"Ow!" Cheryl yelled. "Mom! Not so tight!"

"I don't want to hear a word from you." Alaria said as she walked into the house, but once she laid eyes upon the scene before her, she let go on Marron and Cheryl. "Krillin? 18? What happened?"

Krillin laid on the couch, 18 sitting beside him on a stool, and a doctor at his feet. 18 looked up to Alaria and sighed. "Blood pressure, it's dangerously high." She replied.

Marron gasped and ran over to her father. "Daddy? What happened? I thought I told you to take it easy, you're sick." She said worriedly. Alaria and Cheryl took a seat across from the couch, looking towards Krillin with concern.

"Marron please, I'm fine." Krillin said.

"I wouldn't think so sir." The doctor spoke. He wrote various things on a small slip of paper and gave it to 18. "He needs to get these pills, I just tested his pressure again and it's still high. I suggest you get these immediately." The doctor said. "Best of luck." He said as he walked out to the stairs.

18 looked at the slip of paper and back at Krillin, her face saddened at the thought of loosing her husband, she had to get these pills immediately. Maybe she could contact the palace and tell Trunks to bring some of these pills with her headache medication.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Krillin spoke. "Let's talk about something more light. Cheryl, how did the proposal go? Did Mirai's family accept?"

"Well, mom here wouldn't open the envelope, so I don't know." Cheryl said.

"Oh c'mon Alaria, open it up, let's see if Cheryl will be getting married." 18 said.

Alaria nodded and took the envelope from the pocket, turning to the side so no one but her could see it, she opened it and smiled. "Well...they seemed to like this crazy girl." Alaria chuckled.

Cheryl grinned and clasped her hands together. "Yes!" She said excitedly. "I get to marry the man of my dreams after all."

Marron chuckled and got up, she walked over to Cheryl and sat down next to her. "So you're just gonna pack your bags and leave us all?"

"Marron, you two have to get married and leave at some point, start a new chapter of your lives." Krillin said.

Marron huffed. "As if, I'm going no where, I'm staying right here." She stated.

Krillin chuckled and shook his head. "Oh sweet heart, you have to get married sometime." Krillin said. "To a man that loves you."

"Oh please daddy, I don't need another man in my life, the only one that matters the most to me is you." Marron said.

"Sweetie, you need to get married at some point, you can't stay here forever." Krillin said. "I won't be around forever and neither will your mother."

"Don't talk like that!" Marron yelled.

Krillin shook his head. "Marron, at some point, you will get married." Krillin said. "I just hope that the man you marry, loves you as much as I do."

Marron huffed again and crossed her legs. "I'm sure a man like that doesn't exist."


	5. Chapter 4

_** AN: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate it, I'm sorry I can't update as much. But this school year is the hardest. I even get homework on the weekends now. But! I have found some time to write! So here you are, I present to you, chapter 4 of Traditional Tribulations.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4~**_

"Trunks-"

"Nikkita, you know I hate formal parties like that." Trunks growled. Nikkita had been bothering him for the past ten minutes, she wanted him to accompany her to a formal party. He knew these parties meant a lot to her because she got to converse with other men that have a great amount of experience in the position she wanted to obtain. Not only that, but all you ever did at parties like that was talk business. Trunks knew Nikkita hated talking business the whole time, she loved to dance and have fun, but this opportunity, Nikkita couldn't turn it down.

"Okay, how about after I speak with the leader of the Elite squad, we can go anywhere you want." Nikkita suggested. "I can't show up alone to the party, you know that."

"Yes you could!" Trunks said as he looked at her. "You don't technically need me there." He laid back on the lush, green grass, his hands behind his head. They were sitting in the palace gardens. Nikkita pouted and pushed him slightly. "It'll look weird if I go alone." She said. "Besides...you're the only guy I know who would do this for me, please?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow as she said that, Nikkita rarely ever said 'Please'. At that moment he knew this certain party was really important. He sighed and looked up at her. "Fine." He said. "I'll go." Nikkita grinned and pulled him up into a hug. "Thank you!" She said. Trunks smiled and hugged back. "Hopefully it won't be too boring." He said as they let go. "So when does it start?"

"At seven." Nikkita said. "Also, just wear traditional clothes."

"Alright, and it's a half hour til seven." Trunks stated. Her eyes widened and she stood up. "I have to go get ready." She said.

"Ah, going to get dolled up for the Elite leader hm?" Trunks said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Nikkita rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Tch, shut up and go get ready." She chuckled.

"Well you aren't denying it." Trunks chuckled as Nikkita waved him off. "Just go get ready." She said as she began to walk towards the exit.

"I always knew you had a crush on him!" Trunks shouted.

"Lies!" Nikkita shouted back as she walked out of the gardens. Trunks laughed and stood up, walking back into the palace to get ready.

* * *

Ten minutes til seven, Trunks should be at Nikkita's doorstep any moment now. Nikkita sat in her room, a very large one in fact, she basically had anything she wanted in her room, training equipment, entertainment systems, you name it. Even though most men thought of her as one of them, like a tomboy, Nikkita was actually a little girly when it comes to getting ready for a party.

She wore a long, baby blue dress-like top, with several different white patterns, reaching all the way to her knees. She also wore baby blue tights with a matching see-through scarf around her neck. Nikkita wasn't one to wear a lot of make up, but a little eye liner and mascara wouldn't hurt, right? She applied a little lip balm and smiled at herself.

She thought she looked nice, she rarely ever did this. Nikkita heard a knock at her door, she looked over to it as she heard her father speak. "Nikkita darling, Trunks is downstairs." He said.

"I'm coming." She shouted. Nikkita stood up and smoothed her clothes, then walked out of her room and down the stairs. She reached the bottom to see Trunks, wearing a cream colored suit. "Hm, not Saiyan clothing?" Nikkita asked. "I've never seen this type of clothing."

"My mother picked it out." Trunks said.

Nikkita laughed and leaned against the wall. "Aw, so your mommy still picks out what you wear?" Nikkita asked.

Trunks glared at her. "It's not like I asked her, she wanted me to wear it." Trunks growled. "I'm only wearing it to please her."

"You're such a mama's boy." Nikkita chuckled. Trunks smirked and looked at her up and down. "You know, you actually don't look hideous." He said.

"Nice compliment." She said sarcastically. "But thank you, it's better than nothing."

"No need to thank me. Shall we?" He asked as he pointed to the door.

"Let's go. Bye daddy! I'll be back in a couple of hours!" Nikkita shouted as she walked over to the door. She opened it and stepped outside, Trunks behind her. "So where is the party being held again?" Trunks asked.

"In the town area, you know, Retalian Hall?" Nikkita asked.

"Oh yeah, the hall named after that one Elite legend." Trunks said as they walked towards the town area. "So, you get all dolled up to see the Elite leader huh?"

"Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just asking because you rarely ever wear something this fancy." Trunks said.

"Oh, well, no, he my be cute but I wouldn't go for him." Nikkita said. "This is strictly business."

"Yeah, okay." Trunks sarcastically said. "You're trying to impress him."

"I am not!" Nikkita yelled, a light blush forming on her cheeks. Trunks laughed and looked at her. "Then why are you blushing?" He asked.

"I'm not trying to impress him, and I don't have a crush on him." Nikkita growled.

"Whatever you say." Trunks chuckled.

Nikkita sighed and looked over to him. "So where did this type of clothing originate from?" She asked.

"I believe Earth." Trunks replied. "My mom had a bunch of these that were never used."

"Well yeah, I'm sure your father wouldn't wear that." She said. Trunks laughed and stuffed his hands into the pockets. "He would never wear something like this." Trunks said as he looked ahead. "Oh, there's the hall."

"Okay, all I need to do is ask some questions." Nikkita said. "Just some questions...what if he doesn't think my questions are logical? He'll probably think I'm stupid. What if he thinks I'm too overdressed? Or am I under-dressed?"

Trunks smiled and shook his head as she rambled on, he knew she was nervous about talking to the squad leader. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me? He'll probably be occupied with the other pretty girls." She said as she looked to the ground. Trunks stopped and pulled her to face him. "Listen, Nikkita, everything is going to be fine." He reassured.

"The questions you want to ask are really good questions that I'm sure no one else could come up with. You question every detail and think of the possibilities, that's something a leader would look for." He said. "And Nikkita, you aren't overdressed or under-dressed, you're perfect, he won't be occupied with other girls because he'd only give his attention to the beautiful girl standing in front of me."

Nikkita blinked as a blush slowly appeared on her cheeks. She looked down and held back a smile. "Thank you." She said softly. Trunks smiled and guided her towards the hall. "C'mon, let's go." He said.

* * *

Later that night, in the palace, Vegeta decided to spend some time with his one and only daughter. He and Bulla sat across from each other, a board game between them. Across the room, sat Bulma and Vespia, whispering and planning a big event that will be held at the palace next week.

"Child, how do you even play this earthling game?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh daddy it's easy!" Bulla said. "You see all the black circles? Those are your pieces, and I'm the red ones. We take turns and move forward one space at a time, and if both our pieces meet, depending on whose turn it is, we get to take the other's piece."

Vegeta scrunched up his nose and looked down at the board game. "I still don't get the concept of this." He said. "What is this even called?"

"Checkers." Bulla said. "Daddy it's really easy, just try to play it."

Vegeta huffed and moved one of his pieces froward. As he did, Trunks walked into the room. Bulma turned to look at her son as he sat down next to her. "Trunks, I didn't think you'd be home by now." Bulma said.

"Yeah, but after Nikkita talked to the Elite leader, she decided to go home." Trunks explained.

"Oh I see, did you like the party?" Bulma asked.

"I don't really like parties like that, mom." Trunks said.

Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but looked over to her daughter and mate as they began to fight. "You can't take my piece!" Bulla yelled.

"You said if your piece is in front of mine, I may take it!" Vegeta yelled back.

"But it's not your turn!" Bulla shouted. "I'm supposed to take your piece!"

"What do you mean! You just moved!" Vegeta yelled. "Damn this game!" Vegeta growled and flipped the game over, all the pieces tumbling to the floor.

"Vegeta!" Vespia yelled. "That's no way to act, it's just a simple game."

"That's okay grandma, I have another game!" Bulla said. "It's called Twister, I'll go get it." Bulla stood up and ran out of the room. Vegeta leaned back in his chair, covered his face and sighed. "I don't want to know what this 'Twister' is about." Vegeta said.

Trunks, Bulma and Vespia laughed as Vegeta sunk down in his chair. Vespia looked over to her grandson and spoke. "You know, Trunks, your father liked going to formal parties like that." She said.

"Oh yes, he used to look at all the pretty girls there." Bulma chuckled.

Vegeta huffed and looked over to them. "If I hadn't looked around I would have never known you even existed woman." He said.

Trunks laughed as Vespia spoke up again. "Vegeta took his proposal to her parents, they approved, but things were different when he brought her home." She said. "But eventually, Bulma was accepted and years later, here we are."

"Ah but things are different now." Bulma said. "Children now can pick their own mates, the parents don't need-"

"Nothing has changed Bulma." Vegeta spoke.

Bulma looked over to her husband. "But children now can-"

"No, nothing has changed."

"But I meant-"

"No, Bulma, nothing has changed." Vegeta said. "Nothing."

* * *

The next day, down in Arantania, Marron sat with Cheryl by the window in the Chestnut household. They began to cut fruit as Marron spoke. "So who this 'Mirai' anyway?" She asked. "I've never met him, and here you are marrying him without my approval!"

Cheryl laughed and sliced a piece of fruit in half. "Don't worry, I already told him to come down to your sweet shop to meet you." Cheryl said. "Just promise me you won't scare him."

"I won't." Marron promised.

"Good." Cheryl said as 18 walked in. 18 held her head with one hand and a newspaper in the other. "Oh lord, this headache just gets worse day by day." She said.

"Mom, I thought some guy you work for is supposed to bring you medicine." Marron said. "He still didn't drop any off?"

"No, it's because his little sister is still in school, he'll probably come by once he picks her up." 18 said as she sat down on the sofa. "Also, the king and prince, the one who is to drop the medicine off, is on the front page of the newspaper."

"Oh! I wanna see!" Marron said as stood up. Marron ran over to the sofa and sat down next to her mother. She reached for the newspaper but 18 held it away. "Your hands are all dirty!" She said. Marron pouted and leaned back. "But, I have good news." 18 said.

"And that is?" Marron asked.

"Well, before I had come home the day before, the Queen is planning a party for the King, and she had been looking for someone to make the sweets." 18 said. "So I asked if my lovely daughter could make them, and she agreed!"

Marron grinned and hugged her mother. "Oh my gosh! I'll be making sweets for the royals!" Marron said excited. "Oh I have to get the quality ingredients instead of the disgusting bargain brands."

Cheryl laughed as she cut the last piece of fruit. "Cherrie! You'll have to help me." Marron said.

"You know, I do want to help, then I don't." Cheryl said.

"Why?" Marron asked.

"Well...I might eat most of the sweets." Cheryl chuckled.

"No!" Marron said. "You will not!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll keep my urges down." Cheryl said.

Marron got up and walked back over to Cheryl, taking a piece of fruit from the bowl, she ate it. Then, she heard music playing down in the square. She grinned and grabbed Cheryl's arm. "C'mon!" She said. "Let's go dance, the performers are finally here!"

"No, Marron, I don't feel like dancing out there today." Cheryl said as she pulled her arm back.

"But c'mon!" Marorn whined.

"Next time." Cheryl promised.

"Fine!" Marron said. Marron turned around to see her mother laying down on the sofa, the newspaper on the table. She smirked and walked over to it, quickly grabbing it before her mother could notice. Without looking at it, she folded it and put it in her pocket. Then she ran down to the square to dance with the performers.

* * *

"Can we get ice cream after we give Miss 18 the medicine?" Bulla asked.

"Yeah sure." Trunks said as they walked into Arantania. "There's a lot of people here, Bulla stay here. And I mean it, I don't want you running off then I can't find you."

"Okay." Bulla said. "I'll go sit down at that shop over there." Bulla pointed to a nearby shop in the corner and Trunks nodded. "I'll be back in ten minutes." He said, then walked off. "Chestnut Manor." He said to himself. He looked around and saw a mailbox up ahead with the name 'Chestnut' written across it. He smiled and walked into the Manor, then up the stairs into the house.

He saw 18 laying on the couch and a girl sitting by the window. "Excuse me." He said. The girl who was by the window, Cheryl, looked up. "Yes?" She asked. Trunks held the medicine in his hand. "I have medicine for 18, I'll just leave it on this table, let her rest." He said as he placed the medicine on the table.

Cheryl's eyes widened, she instantly stood up and bowed. "You must be Prince Trunks, it's an honor." She said. Trunks smiled and shook his head. "No need to bow." He said. "Well, I'll be on my way, tell 18 I said I hope she feels better."

Cheryl nodded and waved. "Goodbye." She said. Trunks waved and left the house, he began to walk down the stairs, smiling as he saw the performers. Then, he saw a flash of blonde hair. Trunks raised an eyebrow, that was weird, Saiyan's don't have blonde hair unless they transform into a super saiyan, there was no reason for someone to transform, so why the blonde hair?

Trunks looked around, and then he found the blonde hair. But when he did, he stumbled down the last couple of steps, because to him, he just saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews! Here's another chapter! I had some time so I typed it up, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5~**_

She spun, kicked and dipped, the girl danced her heart away, a beautiful smile on her face. Trunks had never seen this girl, she seemed so unique. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, just watching her every move. She moved gracefully across the square, hand in hand with each performer. The girl laughed and spun round and round as the music picked up. Faster and faster she went, until, someone called out.

"Marron!"

The girl looked over to the direction where she heard the name. She didn't pay attention, and she took a step to the right, crashing into one of the performers. They fell, taking another performer with them. One by one, each performer fell. Trunks held in his laugh at the catastrophe before him. The girl got up and began to apologize and ramble on about how she would pay for any damage caused.

She turned towards the direction to where the name was being called. Then shouted; "Coming daddy!" And ran off. So, Marron, is the name of the beautiful blonde girl he laid eyes upon moments ago. Trunks looked over to where she ran off, and saw a sweet shop. Then he saw Marron step into it. "Well, I did say I was going to buy Bulla some ice cream." He said to himself. Trunks smirked shoved his hands into his pockets, walking towards the nearby sweet shop.

* * *

"Yes daddy?" Marron asked as she walked into the sweet shop. Krillin looked over to his daughter and pointed to the register. "I'm going home, I need some rest." Krillin said. "It's your turn to manage the sweet shop for now."

Marron nodded and walked behind the counter. "Go home Daddy." She said. "I'll take it from here." Krillin nodded and walked out of the sweet shop. Marron began to sing one of her favorite songs as she looked over the the various jars of sweets. Then she thought to herself; '_This is my sweet shop...and I'm in charge...maybe I can take a little break, an hour or two.'_ She thought. '_No one can bother me, and I may eat some sweets.'_

Marron snickered and sat down behind the register, a jar of cookies in one hand. She grinned and took a bite, but then, she heard the bell ring. The bell by the door which signals her that a person has come in. Marron rolled her eyes and shouted; "We're closed!"

"Oh...okay."

But then, Marron realized, she was supposed to meet Mirai at the sweet shop. "Wait!" Marron shrieked as she placed the jar of cookies on the counter. She quickly stood up and faced the man in front of her. She grinned and clasped her hands together. "Pleased to finally meet you." She said. "It's an honor."

"Oh, there's no need-"

"Oh no, no, of course there is!" Marron said. "I'm Marron."

"Well, nice to meet you Marron." He said. "I'm-"

"Mirai!" Marron said. "I know! I know! She told me so much about you." Marron grinned at the utterly confused, Trunks. He blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off once again by Marron. "It was very nice of you to come by." Marron said.

"Um-"

"Oh! Look how impolite I'm being." Marron said as she shook her head. "Letting you stand there! Please come sit." Marron grabbed his hand and led him towards the seats behind the register. They both sat down across from each other, Trunks still trying to tell her who he really was. "Marron-"

"Ah!" Marron interrupted. "Time for me to tell you a bit about myself. After all, you're marrying my best friend so I'll be popping up from time to time." Trunks blinked and chuckled. "No, no, listen-"

"Hey! I'm talking!" Marron said. "So I'm Marron, and I'm Cheryl's best friend! We talk about everything and do everything together so you'll be seeing lots of me-"

"Marron-"

"Anyway! You seem very nice and polite, though a tiny bit rude for interrupting me, but I'll let it slide." Marron rambled on. "I approve so far, I mean c'mon, what's a relationship if you two don't be a little rude to each other huh?"

"I don't-"

"I approve of you Mirai, even though we just met, you'll be getting to know me better!" Marron said cheerfully. "I approve you mostly in looks wise because you're just so darn cute!" She laughed and pinched his cheek. Trunks chuckled and shook his head, it was obvious that this girl wasn't going to let him speak, so he'd just wait til she realized that he was the Prince.

"Hey have you heard? The Prince had returned not too long ago." Marron said. "My mom works for the King and Queen." Trunks looked at her curiously, her mother worked for them? She did resemble 18, maybe this was 18's daughter. "My mom told me that the Prince was supposed to come by and give her some medicine." Marron rambled. "But guess what! He still didn't show up yet and my poor mother is suffering! She works so hard, I don't even get to spend time with her anymore!"

"Hey, Marron-"

"Look, this is what he looks like now, you know, after the whole leaving for ten years and coming back thing." Marron said as she pulled out the Newspaper. "See the King and Prince are on today's newspaper, I mean I won't lie he's kinda cute but rude! He should be here by now!"

"Oh? Really?" Trunks asked, holding in his laugh. Any second now, and then it happened, Marron froze, she looked at the newspaper, and back at Trunks. Back to the newspaper, and then to Trunks. Her eyes widened, her smile disappeared and she stared at Trunks."...I'm so dead." She whispered. She panicked and threw the newspaper behind her. Marron got down on her knees with her hand on her chest.

"Oh dear Prince Trunks, my deepest apologizes." Marron quickly said. "I had no intentions of insulting you. I didn't know you'd come into my sweet shop-"

"You can stop apologizing." Trunks laughed. Marron looked up at him, her eyes still wide with fear and embarrassment. "You know Marron, you're really funny." Trunks said as he stood up. "And, it was nice meeting you. I also gave the medicine to you mother, tell her that I hope she feels better." Marron sat down and watched him walk out of the sweet shop.

"I'm such an idiot." She yelled as she covered her face. Then, the bell rang again, and a man walked up to Marron. "Hello." He greeted. "My name is-"

"Don't even start!" Marron yelled. "Out! I don't wanna know! Out! Out! Out!"

"But Cheryl told me-"

"No!" Marron yelled. "Out!"

The man, known at Mirai, Cheryl's future husband, held his hands up and turned around, walking out of the sweet shop.

* * *

Bulla swung her feet as she looked off into the distance, waiting for her brother to return. "It's been thirty minutes...where could he be?" Bulla sighed and lent back in the chair. She didn't realize a group of guys standing behind her until one of them spoke up. "Hey girl!"

Bulla sat up and looked behind her. "Oh, hello." She said nicely. One of the boys shook his head. "You're sitting at our table." He said. Bulla looked over to another empty table and pointed to it. "There's an empty one over there."

"No, kid, this is our table, get up." Said a boy with spiky black hair. "See, it even has all our initials on it." He pointed to table's surface and Bulla looked at it. "GS, IR and BL." She said, then looked up to the boys. "GS?"

"Goten Son."

"Oh, IR?"

"Iierel Reya."

"And BL?"

"Baradesa Leen."

"Oh, well, nice too meet you boys I guess, I'm Bulla-" Bulla began, but was cut off by Iierel. "We don't care." He harshly said. "Just get up." Bulla frowned, they didn't need to talk to her this way. "Stupid pricks." She yelled then got up. "Fine, I'm leaving, I have to go find someone anyway." Bulla began to walk towards the entrance of Arantania until one of the boys stopped her. IIerel smirked and spun her around. "Who says you can go into our town?"

"I'm just going in there to find my brother." Bulla growled.

Another boy stepped in front of her. "First you gotta say the password." Baradesa said. Bulla looked at her curiously. "My brother didn't have to say a password." Bulla said. "I don't need to either."

"Yeah you do, all kids have to say it." Goten chuckled. He wasn't one to bully others, but teasing the girl, seeing her all annoyed and mad, it was funny to him, besides, it wasn't like they were hurting her feelings. They were just annoying her for fun. "Here, we'll be easy on you, say this really fast." Goten said, then cleared his throat. "I-saw-Susie-sitting-in-a-shoe-shine-shop-Where-she-sits-she-shines-and-where-she-shines-she-sits."

Bulla blinked. "Um-"

"C'mon say it." Goten said. "You can't go in if you can't say it."

She pouted and tried to say it; "I-saw-Susie-sitting-in-a-shoe-shee..." She tried. The boy laughed and Bulla glared. "Hey! What's that?" She yelled as she pointed towards the shop. The boys looked over to it and Bulla took off running into Arantania. Goten turned around and pointed in her direction. "Hey! She's running away!" He said.

"She didn't say the password!" Iierel yelled as the boys began to chase her. Bulla pushed people out of her way as she ran through the streets. "Trunks!" She yelled. "Trunks!" Then, she crashed into someone, looking up, she grinned. "There you are!" She said. "I've been looking everywhere for you! C'mon let's go home."

"Bulla." Trunks said. "I told you to stay at the shop, why are running?"

"These boys wouldn't let me come find you." Bulla said. "You've been gone for forty minutes."

"I know, I'm sorry." Trunks apologized. "I got...caught up in something." Trunks chuckled and picked his little sister up. "I told you I was going to take you out for some ice cream so let's go."

"We can get some ice cream in another town." Bulla said. "I don't wanna see those boys again."

Trunks smiled and shook his head. "What did they do so bad?" He asked. Bulla growled and folded her arms. "They kept telling me that I have to say this stupid password really fast and I couldn't" She said. Trunks laughed and began to walk out of Arantania. "They were just teasing you Bulla." He said.

"I don't care." Bulla said. "I don't wanna see them again. Take me somewhere else."

"Okay fine." Trunks said. "We can go to the town near the palace."

"Good!" Bulla said. "Now let's go."

Trunks nodded and walked out of Arantania, meanwhile, across the street, Goten, Iierel and Baradesa kept looking for Bulla. "Do you see her anywhere?" Baradesa asked.

"No." Iierel said.

"Guys...did she say her name was Bulla?" Goten asked.

"Yeah why?" Iierel asked.

"Bulla...as in Princess Bulla." Goten said. "The Princess of this planet."

"...She does look a lot like Princess Bulla." Baradesa said. Iierel snickered and looked at Goten and Baradesa. "If she's the Princess, then she must go to Reeyanian Primary School, it's nearest to the palace."

"Yeah so?" Goten asked.

"Duh! We can mess with her more!"

"Are you crazy? The King is her father, did you forget that or are you just dumb?" Goten asked. "He'll have us beheaded if he finds out we're messing with his daughter."

"No he won't!" Iierel said. "He won't care, we aren't hurting her, we're just playing around!"

"So you'd rather go all the way to Reeyanian Primary just to tease her?" Goten asked.

"We have nothing else to do." Iierel said. "And your mom works in the palace right? We can go visit your mom and see the Princess. Maybe get a taste of the royal life too."

"Iierel you're crazy." Baradesa said. Iierel rolled his eyes and looked at Goten. "Let's do it man, we can apologize some other time, let's just have a little fun." Iierel said. Goten glared at him. "You do realize this is the Princess we're messing with." Goten said.

"Oh well!" Iierel said. "We're just messing with her, have some fun!"

Goten and Baradesa looked at each other and back at Iierel. "Only for that little taste of how the royalty's live." Goten said. Iierel snickered. "Perfect."


End file.
